Hoodwinked Three! The Fellowship of the Hood
Hoodwinked Three! The Fellowship of the Hood is a 2018 computer animated family action comedy film and the third installment in the Hoodwinked! ''franchise and a sequel to 2011's ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil, and was directed by D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson, and written by Cory Edwards, Todd Edwards, Tony Leech, and Audel LaRoque. Most of the cast their roles, with the exception of Selena Gomez who was replaced by Hayden Panettiere. In this film, Red (Selena Gomez) is framed for a crime she didn't commit and while on the run, with Twitchy (Cory Edwards) following to help her, she runs into her old best friend Goldilocks (Demi Lovato). The film was released on April 27, 2018 by Miramax Films. This is also one of David Ogden Stiers’ final film roles, as he died a month before the film’s release. The film is dedicated to his memory. Plot Coming soon! Voice Cast * Selena Gomez as Red Puckett * Demi Lovato as Goldilocks * Glenn Close as Granny Puckett * Patrick Warburton as Wolf W. Wolf * Cory Edwards as Twitchy Squirrel * Martin Short as Kirk Kirkendall * David Ogden Stiers as Nicky Flippers * Bill Hader and Amy Poehler as Hansel and Gretel * Jason Segel as Pinocchio * Isla Fisher as Snow White * Taylor Swift as Cinderella * Kate McKinnon as Thumbelina * Tobey Maguire as Prince Charming * Fran Drescher as Rosemary * Jane Lynch as Queen Bethany Additional Voices * Matt Adler * Steve Alterman * Stephen Apostolina * Steven Blum * June Christopher * Wendy Cutler * Brian T. Delaney * Eddie Frierson * Don Fullilove * Elisa Gabrielli * Jessica Gee-George * Nicholas Guest * Jackie Gonneau * Jess Harnell * Bridget Hoffman * Danielle Judovits * Mona Marshall * Caitlin McKenna * Stephanie Sheh * Keith Silverstein * Kelly Stables * Tara Strong * Fred Tatasciore * Kari Wahlgren * ViviAnn Yee * Lynnanne Zager Production Development In July 2015, producer Maurice Kanbar confirmed that a third Hoodwinked! film was in the works. In October 2015, NicThic Productions announced that it was working with Kanbar Entertainment to work on the third film. On January 12, 2016, it was announced that D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson were set to direct the film. Mike Disa, the director of the previous film, did not return for the third film due to his occupation with Postman Pat: The Movie, but would remain as a consultant for the film. Casting In March 2016, ''Variety ''reported that LaLaine was negotiating to voice Goldilocks, but the negotiations failed. By December 2016, Katy Perry had joined the cast to voice Goldilocks. In January 2017, Kanbar and NicThic confirmed that Glenn Close, Patrick Warburton, Cory Edwards, Martin Short, David Ogden Stiers, Bill Hader, and Amy Poehler were returning to reprise their roles. Newcomers include Jason Segel, Isla Fisher, Taylor Swift, Kate McKinnon, and Tobey Maguire. Selena Gomez was to reprise her role as Red Puckett, but she stepped down due to scheduling conflicts, and was replaced by Hayden Panettiere. On January 4, 2018, just a month before the film's first full trailer, it was announced that Katy Perry had left the film over creative differences about how her character should come to life. At the time of her departure, Perry's character had already been fully voiced and animated. Demi Lovato, who had already been considered before Perry, stepped in to voice Goldilocks. Due to the completed animation, Lovato had to match her timing exactly to the character's mouth movement. Initially, during her 5-day recording, she tried to imitate Perry's voice, but found it difficult and impossible. She then ended up only using Perry as an inspiration, and resolved to go with her own interpretation of the character. Music John Powell composed the film score. Release ''Hoodwinked Three! The Fellowship of the Hood ''was released in the United States on April 27, 2018. The film was originally set to be distributed by The Weinstein Company, like the previous two films, but in October 2017, following the sexual abuse allegations against TWC founder Harvey Weinstein, Kanbar Entertainment and NicThic Productions began to look for another distributor because they believed that the third ''Hoodwinked! ''film should not be associated with the Weinstein scandal. In early November 2017, Miramax Films acquired the film's distribution rights for $25 million. Category:Films